powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Stage: Return to Legends
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the conclusion of Magiranger's three-episode endgame story. Synopsis Trapped within a world of only despair, the Magiranger must bring all their courage and family together to return to their own world and bring an end to N Ma's ambition of ultimate chaos. Plot Brought to a post-apocalyptic wasteland that is Earth in the distant future, the Magirangers form MagiLegend to face N Ma while question the futility. N Ma provides to absorb MagiLegend's attack and overpowers it before canceling the Magirangers' Magic Giant form. The Ozu siblings flee N Ma with the older siblings believing they are going to die with Houka wishing to have a final meal with her family while Urara wishes to see Hikaru again. Tsubasa looks at Kai and asks him what their father told him in the end. He thinks back to when Bragel presented him his 'Fatal Blade.' He then tells him. Houka gets up. He tells them what their dad told him, that if one can muster their maximum courage, it can bring a miracle. But Kai believed if N Ma could defeat his father, then there's no hope. But Makito addresses his little brother, telling him he is not alone and that he trusts him like their father has. Houka even notices a flower, telling Kai that life continues even if things look utterly bleak. It was then that N Ma appears with the older siblings creating a barrier to protect Kai while voicing their faith in their younger brother. After N Ma knocks his older siblings down, Kai realized his father's notion of courage and uses the MagiSword and Dial Rod to gravely wound N Ma and force him to split out the time he consume. Kai outreaches his hand for his siblings to go back to 2006, where they are saved from N Ma's retaliation as Lunagel and Snowgel arrive. The two Heavenly Saints reveal that Magigel survived N Ma's attack by teleporting herself at the last second to the Flower Garden of Souls. Though N Ma decides to return to Infershia and rebuild his power, Miyuki tells him the underworld is no longer his to command. She is joined by Sphinx, revealed to have been revived by Vancuria and killed Dagon after a final attempt to reason with him. After blasting N Ma while telling him that Infershia is no longer his realm, Sphinx has Nai and Mea revive Hikaru and Isamu. The reunion is short lived as N Ma emerges in his full size with Magigel telling Bragel to have his family join their hearts as one to finish the demon god with their ultimate spell. Though N Ma expected nothing as he absorbs their attack, he learns too late that the magic the Magirangers are producing from their bodies is too much for him to consume. As Yuka and the other citizens witness it, the Magirangers' infinite magic overloads N Ma until he explodes from the massive build up. Embers rain across the three realms, as everyone is touched by their radiance. Later on a beach, the eight stand in a line. Isamu says it is over. Makito says it has just started. The five siblings walk forward and hold hands, saying they are in charge of their future. Miyuki is impressed with how much they have grown through the year. Hikaru says that their strength has surpassed their dad and kindness surpassed their mom. Isamu says they are the new legend. Tsubasa separates from them and says they should go home. The eight walk hand in hand. One year later, Makito brings his Aniki Salad to Isamu, Hikaru, Urara, Miyuki, Mandora and Smoky. Houka brings in her eggs to her father. Hikaru asks his wife if they have enough bread and butter, She says it's fine. Miyuki asks her if she is used living in Magitopia. Smoky says Magiel bullies her. Urara tells him not to say such nonsense as the Heavenly Saints have accepted her. Isamu is relived. Tsubasa comes in late, saying he has a boxing match next week and got caught up in the excitement. Tsubasa asks for Kai. Mandora-Boy suggests calling him. Miyuki opens her phone. Nai and Mea say he left home. Tsubasa wonders why he is building a road from the Infershia to the surface world. Houka says it is a sign friendship between the surface and the Infershia. Sphinx grabs the Wolzaphone from Nai and Mea, listening to the conversation. She says they don't have to worry, he's doing well. Hikaru says that's his student, Urara says that's his brother. Mandora-Boy wonders if he will return and he does. Outside, the family are about to take their photo. Smoky pressed the button on the camera and just as he was about to take his, the family told him to hurry up. Kai said that this ends seriously before the family said "Magiranger!". Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *MagiMother: *Wolzard Fire: *Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel: Errors *''to be added'' Notes meets Bouken Red.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, ; starting the week after, Magiranger was replaced by GoGo Sentai Boukenger. *'''Pre-Ending Spell: Instead of a spell, the final version of this shows the six main Magirangers from their first appearance to the final episode in comparison. *A promo for the next series, GoGo Sentai Boukenger, was shown at the end of the episode's original broadcast as well as a preview of the first episode. *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (MagiRed) interacts with the red warrior (Bouken Red) of the upcoming series. As of current, this is the only Hand-Off where the two do not physically meet one another, with MagiRed instead making phone contact with Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi) from a different location. This is also the only "passing the torch" moment where it's the only time the two Reds meet, as there was no Gogo Sentai Boukenger vs. Magiranger and Kai didn't appear in Gogo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. They do appear together in the Legend War scenes of Gokaiger, but they do not interact with each other. (although both Kai and Satoru appear in two different Gokaiger episodes respectively) *Magiel was played by the legendary Machiko Soga, who died four months later of pancreatic cancer, which she was diganoised with in 2005. The footage was used in Mystic Force, with a backstory of Rita Repulsa, while Magiel and Witch Bandora (Rita Repulsa's original counterpart) are unrelated. "Mystic Force" producers did this in honor of her. *This episode marks the only time the entire Ozu Family and Hikaru are all seen transformed together. *This is the last episode and last time the Magirangers are seen together. Although the characters do reappear, there is no cross-over the next year due to an anniversary season similar to the final episode of Flashman. **This is also the last Super Sentai episode to be aired in standard definition, and in 4:3. **Hiroya Matsumoto and Yousuke Ichikawa reprised their roles as Tsubasa and Hikaru in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, in which Tsubasa was shown as a professional boxer. None of the other characters are mentioned. Additionally, Hiroya reappears as Tsubasa in the 38th episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger ''as a teacher to Yakumo. **Two Magirangers appear onscreen during ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger outside the Legend War where every Sentai hero fought: Kai reappears as the first Sentai Legend to assist the Gokaiger in the third episode while Houka cameos during the credits of the finale. Wolzard Fire also reappears in a voice-only cameo during the extended Legend War in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. **Final Sentai Appearances of Asami Kai (Urara Ozu), Yuki Ito (Makito Ozu) and Azusa Watanabe (Miyuki Ozu). *The final episode of Magiranger also breaks another Sentai tradition: a special set of credits for the final episode, becoming the first final episode since the final episode of Maskman to have no new footage or song used during the closing credits; it is the only anomaly, though, since every final episode from the next one continues this. (the only difference is there is no spell chat during the opening instrumental of Jumon Kourin ~Magical Force~, merely images of the six main Magirangers themselves). *Footage from this episode would be used to recall Magiranger in the 2018 special Hero Mama League, featuring the return of Houka Ozu. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Stage 45: Those Two are Friends, Stage 46: Head to the Lake, Stage 47: The Magic Cast By You, Stage 48: Decisive Battle and Final Stage: Return to Legends. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa